Horror of a high school
by eternal mist
Summary: Pt 1 High school life with a twist! Will toshiro survive this strange new place without being driven insane? Probably not.
1. 1 Prologue

Horror of a high school

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Mist: Hello everyone you're all probably wondering what is going on here, I'm rewriting this story. You see I was going through my stories and noticed an anomaly, this one had HORRIBLE grammar, I'm going to fix that.

Summary: Hey, You know how some people just want to make others suffer? So how about we make Toshi-kun suffer? This is my answer the too question 'what is the worst thing that could happen to Toshiro?' the answer is… being sent to Gotto High! Let the insanity begin!

*******************************************************8888

Prologue:

Toshiro walked quickly to his meeting with the head captain. He had just been informed (late) by his lieutenant that he had a new mission in the real world. He couldn't figure out what could be so important that he'd need a captain…

When he arrived in the office the head captain turned to him with a stern look.

"Captain Hitsugaya I do how you realise how late you are. No matter, we will just have to make this quick. Lately many, many hollows have been showing up near a high school in the far away country of Canada, which makes it hard for us Death Gods to get there before they cause too much damage," Yamamoto explained to the spiky haired captain of the 10th division.

"So you need a Death God there full time," Toshiro finished for him, then added, "And I'm the only one that could pass for a student there so you have to send me, correct head captain?"

"That is correct, do to your short stature and child-like appearance no one will be able to notice your true age," Toshiro twitched at the slight insults but kept his mouth shut, this was one fight he would not win.

"Very well sir, if that is all," He turned to leave, "I will prepare for my departure to the real world immediately."

Toshiro went into the hall and walked slowly back to his division to give himself time to think about his mission. It wouldn't be a very hard mission, he doubted that any strong hollows would be all the way in Canada; lately they have all been compressed in Japan. He wondered what it would be like; it was his first 'real' high school experience after all.

That was when another though crossed his mind.

"What types of uniform do they have in Canada?" A million and one thoughts of the worst uniforms he could imagine suddenly crossed his mind. "I'm so doomed…"

*************************************8888

THE BELOW IS EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT AND MUST BE READ!

**************************************8888

Mist: Well I hope you enjoyed this rewrite a lot better than the old version, please tell me if you want me to so this to some of the other early chapters Also I's like to inform you that I'm deleting 'Nightmares and Dreams' because I just realised that I have no immediate interest in Yu Yu hakusho at the moment, don't worry though this story will simply get a new sequel, a BETTER sequel, chow!


	2. 2 Greetings from Gotto

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach

Mist: This is redue ch2 everyone!

*******************************************8888

CH1: Greetings from Gotto!

Toshiro wasn't too happy as he sat in the train. Before he left he had been informed that the kids at the school were sent there because ordinary teachers couldn't handle their horrible behaviour. _"Great,"_ Toshiro had thought sarcastically to himself, _"I'm going to be sharing a room with some psycho delinquent."_ Unfortunately no one had cared to listen to his protests and had sent him anyway, hence him being on the train.

He looked down at his new uniform. It wasn't nearly as bad as he had feared, but it wasn't as mobile as his shinigami outfit. The uniform consisted of a pair of loose black shorts with a black and red button up shirt with the school crest placed in front of the heart area.

The train was getting close to the school; Toshiro craned his neck to get a peek at the school he was going to be stuck at. The school was a large stone building with vines climbing the up and down the side creating an almost artistic design. One of the third year students (They crest has a number design at the bottom indicating which year the student is in) turned to him with a smirking face that just screamed 'I'm gonna scare you!'

"Hey, first year," The boy was obviously mocking him, "Did you know that they school used to be a castle? They say that the ghosts of the former owners still walk the halls in search of victims! They say that they love to suck the souls of first years, like you!"

The boy made what he assumed was a soul sucking noise which was making his immature friends laugh.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts," he calmly told the student who was still in the middle of making scary noises.

***************************************8888

After a few minutes the train stopped and all the students raced out of the train, when in the rush Toshiro knocked into someone who was, for whatever reason, just standing there looking like he was waiting for someone.

Weirdo.

"Oh, sorry about that," Toshiro appolosised as he looked over the other student. The boy seemed to be about his age but he strangely didn't have a number on his shirt. The mystery boy had short messy blond hair and orange eyes with yellow around the black pupil.

The boy looked at Toshiro strangely, as if he was wondering why he was talking to him, then a smile formed on the strange boys face as he ran off without a word.

_"The people at this school are annoying, rude, and have absolutely no respect!" _Toshiro chuckled slightly, _"It's a school full of Matsumotos!" _Toshiro wasn't sure how he was expected to survive this strange place. He didn't even speak English that well! He just hopped that he would find some normal responsible people to hang out with.

Ya right.

Toshiro yawned as he listened to his new headmaster Mr. Efergaga give a painfully boring speech about school safety, how classes work, field trips… yada yada…

Little did Toshiro know that a few bleachers about him the boy that he had run into earlier as well as three others were spying on him and whispering to each other.

He's gonna wish that he had watched where he was going…

*******************************************8888

After the assembly of infinite boredom, Toshiro had run as quickly as he could in case the headmaster decided that he had more to add. Toshiro decided that he might as well head to his dorm room to meet the delinquents that he was going to be rooming with for the next while. (each room has four students in it)

When he walked into the room he noticed that four students were already sitting in a circle in the middle of the room and seemed to be in deep conversation which stopped when he walked in. To his embarrassment the room had four of everything, plus a pile of cushions on the floor in the shape of a bed. He had walked into the wrong room!

Little did he know the four kids were the ones who were spying on him during the assembly (lecture of boredom?)

"Ops, sorry, wrong room," Toshiro told them embarrassed.

He was just about to leave the room when one of them said, "No, this room has five people in it just not enough beds," the boy was calm but had a strange tone to it.

Against his better judgement Toshiro turned back around and joined the group on the ground who moved to make room for him.

"Thanks…" He said quietly. He wasn't really used to being in groups of normal teens…

"Welcome to Gotto," one of the girls whispered to him.

"Thanks," He blushed slightly.

Toshiro then noticed the boy that he had run into earlier. "You're that boy from earlier!" He remembered how rude this kid was perfectly…

"Ya… sorry about that I saw my friends and had to go meet up with them before I lost them again," he said in a way that was almost convincing.

Key word being 'almost'.

He was about to ask (interagate) him why he didn't have a number like everyone else when over the PA system did an annoying 'beep beep beep' "Could Toshiro Hitsugaya please come to the office you have a phone call."

"Sorry have to go," Toshiro said excusing himself from the circle.

When he was positive that Toshiro was out of earshot one of the boys whispered to his friends, "Interesting that he can see Kai when he's in this form."

"Maybe we should ask Toshiro to join our club," one of the girls asked.

"Yes, when he gets back," the boy answered her.

Toshiro was wondering who could be calling him, Matsumoto, or one of the others. Or could it be Yamamoto, _"If it's him it must be something bad happening," _Toshiro thought bitterly to himself.

That or, and he was really hoping for this, they made a mistake and he can head back right away!

Like that would ever happen!

****************************************8888

Mist: Thanks for reading this redone ch, I hope that you will leave a review telling be if this one is better than the original!


	3. 3 Phone call, and the SIS

Mist: Sorry for the delay but I got a Kitten I named him Vincent after the recently deceased Bones character

Mist(again): Also I'd like to inform you that everything to do with Ray's past will be changed. Before you freak out, let me explain. I was basing Ray as a character in the 'Melody' series and in the original plot out, the weapons were key chains and the languages… ya, the plot ideas got changed drastically.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

************************************************************8888

Ch2: Phone call, and the SIS

Toshiro looked around the halls around him. He was thinking about what the boys in the train had been saying about the castle being haunted.

The hallway was very long and Toshiro began to get bored so he decided to make a little checklist. _"Creepy paintings, check, stone walls, check, animal heads, gross but here, the wind sounds like a demon," _He stopped to listen for a moment, _"check,"_ The school diffidently had the look and atmosphere that humans seemed to think ghosts like. "This place even gives me the creeps, and it doesn't help that the old photos seem to be staring right at me," Toshiro said out loud, everyone was already in their rooms getting ready for the New Year or more likely gossiping like a bunch of idiots.

Toshiro took the phone from the desk worker boredly. "Hello?" Toshiro said into the phone.

"HI TOSHIRO!" Matsumoto's annoyingly answered in her loudest voice.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked his vice-captain grimly.

"Oh don't be like that, I only wanted to know how you were doing and if you had any friends yet," Matsumoto mocked him.

"I haven't even been here for a day and you're already asking me that? Unless it's important don't call!" Toshiro screamed as he slammed the phone down startling the desk worker before storming off.

It took him only about a minute to return to his dorm. For some reason the hallway seemed a lot shorter now that he's pissed off.

"Sorry about that, a really annoying person called me," Toshiro announced as he re-entered the room. The four kids from earlier were still sitting in a circle on the floor exactly as they had been before he had left.

Like they were waiting for him.

The boy who seemed to be acting as leader for the small group laughed at him. "Sounds like fun! Oh, ya! We forgot to introduce each other," He was a fourth year student and shaggy bright orange hair with one yellow eye and one red, "My name is Ray," His eyes were shining like he was thinking of something.

"I'm Mire," The girl who had greeted him earlier introduced herself. The girl was the same age as him and had shiny long brown with two sapphire blue ribbons and matching eyes.

"Yo," Another girl gave him a peace sign, "I'm Abila," This girl had rangy short blond hair and equally yellow eyes. This girl was in the same grade as Ray.

"Hi, again. I'm Kai," The boy he had run into him earlier introduced himself.

"I'm Toshiro," Toshiro introduced himself finally.

"Ya, we kind of figured that out when you left when the head mater called 'Toshiro' to his office, shorty," Abila joked deviously.

twitch

"No he's more of a Whitey," Kai joined in happily.

Twitch, twitch

"Knock it off you two, that's rude," Ray ordered and the two listened. "Anyway, Toshiro, do you believe in ghosts?"

Toshiro stopped for a second, should he answer truthfully? "Yes, why?" Toshiro finally answered them when he decided that he'd be safe.

"Do you want to join are club, the SIS," Mire asked before Ray could.

Ray shot her a quick glare as if to say 'don't interrupt'.

"The SIS, what's that?" Toshiro asked him curiously. _'Great,'_ He thought mentally, _'I'm being asked to join some sort of cult and it's only my first day.'_

"The spirit investigation squad," Ray answered him with a proud smirk.

"Since you can see spirits like us," Mire explained chirpily.

Toshiro was stunned, to say the least. "How did you find out that I can see spirits? I don't tell anyone!"

He tried as hard as he could to sound like a scared kid and was quite proud of his acting skills.

"You see," Ray began explaining calmly, "Spirits can make themselves visible, our friend Kai here is a spirit and was in his invisible form when you first met him," Ray explained further.

"So what do you say, Whitey?" Abila asked him as she leaned on one elbow, "You want in? Or are ya chicken?

"Um can I think about your offer for an hour, please," Toshiro asked Ray and the others as he tried to keep his self-control in check.

"Of course, we didn't expect you to make you decision right now anyway," Ray told him happily, as if that was still a victory.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Toshiro said leaving the room to avoid Abila's chicken noises.

He walked back to the office quickly to discuss the matter with head-captain Yamamoto. He needed his ok before making any big decisions after all.

'_I can't even imagine myself back-talking the head-captain,'_ Toshiro thought to himself as he walked through the halls,_ 'Or refusing a mission, man I wish that I had refused this one though. I can't wait to get back.'_

Toshiro didn't waste any time with idle chitchat in the office and quickly called up Yamamoto. It didn't take long for Toshiro to explain his situation to his superior.

"-Although personally I don't think that this is a very smart or rational decision it is up to you," Toshiro concluded obediently.

Yamamoto paused for a second before answering. "I understand your reluctance to trust these strange humans, Toshiro," The head captain told him evenly, "But if they have high riatsu then it is a possibility that they are attracting the Hallows to this school. So I want you to pretend to be their friend, for now. But don't get attached to them, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Toshiro told the head captain automatically. "Besides, what is there to get attached to? They are simply a small group of misbehaving, stupid, weak humans."

He heard the captain laugh on the other line. "Very good Toshiro," The captain replied, happy at his obedience, "Now onto the matter of the ghost. It would be too risky if you did the soul burial. I will be sending Matsumoto to deal with it."

Toshiro was about to point out the thousands of reasons of why it would be a bad idea to let Matsumoto into the school.

But the old captain hung up before a word could leave the albinos mouth.

Toshiro sighed and began to head back to the dorm room when a strange thought crossed his genius mind.

_"Don't ghosts usually have the wholes and chains in their chests?" Toshiro wondered to himself. "Kai for some reason didn't, and ghosts can't make themselves visible… can they?"_

Toshiro's internal debate was quickly shut down when he realised that he had arrived at the dorm. When he swung open the door the group once again stopped talking and turned to him.

"Have you made your decision, Toshiro?" Ray asked him softly.

"Yes, I've made my decision," Toshiro told them, the perfect imitation of an enthusiastic child. "I'll join your cu-group. What exactly do you do in the SIS anyways?"

"It's quite simple actually," Mire told him chirpily. "All we do is investigate the ghost sightings and help them pass on by finding the special idem that they are looking for. We still can't find Kais but we will soon," Mire explained, her smile never leaving her face.

"But I'm happy to help the other spirits," Kai announced happily.

"That sounds great, I'd love to help out the spirits," Toshiro told them happily with a huge smile, but it was completely fake. This was gonna be a very long year.

****************************************************8888

The group spent about an hour telling Toshiro about the history of the school. It turned out that the place had a very long history of ghost sightings that went back all the way to when it was first built.

Toshiro had been talking to Mire about the many classes at the school and Kai had been doing Abila's nails for her when Ray had rung a silver bell and gathered everyone into the center of the room for a meeting.

"Ok tonight we will be leaving at midnight," He announced like a true leader, "I'm sure that you have all heard the rumours. We'll be investigating the ghost sighting that was reported by the janitor earlier this morning before everyone showed up."

Everyone but Toshiro nodded up at Ray with excitement.

****************************************************8888

It was only eleven o'clock when the door to the room had been swung open in the middle of what was apparently a non-optional game of tick TAC toe. The swinger of the door was, to Toshiro's dismay, Matsumoto.

"I think you went into the wrong room," Ray told her with slight annoyance slipping past his lips.

"Hi I'm Toshiro's friend! I need to talk to him for a minute, k?" Matsumoto announced pulling Toshiro out of the room, completely ignoring Ray.

The second they were out of the room Matsumoto slammed the door shut.

"Hey, captain. Who's the ghost?" Matsumoto whispered into his ear.

"He's the messy blond one without a number," Toshiro whispered back.

"But he doesn't have chains, or a hole," she whispered again.

"Well he's been dead for centuries and admitted to it," Toshiro whispered harshly.

"Oh and by the way I forgot to do the paper work," she whispered innocently.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly everyone on the floor, and the floor above and below them, was running out of their rooms to see what had just happened.

"What happened?" Ray asked sternly as he left the room.

"It's ok everyone go, back to bed! It was just someone getting mad at me," Matsumoto told everyone, and they all left except ray, Kai, Mire, and Abila who stayed right there with suspicious.

"Toshiro, can you hurry up, its time to go already," Mire said pointing out the time on her hello-kitty wrist-watch.

"Oh, ok, talk to you later Matsumoto," Toshiro told his lieutenant as he, Mire and Abila started to leave.

"Kai, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on this Matsumoto person," Ray instructed.

Kai then turned to watch Matsumoto carefully.

The moment that Matsumoto was certain that the rest of the group was out of ear-shot she happily announced to Kai that she was a soul reaper and that she was going to be sending him to the soul society.

"Sorry, can't," Kai brushed her off immediately.

"What do you mean can't? You don't have a choice," Matsumoto told him.

"I can't pass on until I find my special idem," he explained boredly.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes at him. She didn't have time to deal with a reluctant spirit! She was going out drinking with some of her friends!

So she just stamped him on the forehead expecting him to just disappear. He didn't.

"What was that for?" The spirit boy asked angrily but the strange 'soul reaper' had somehow disappeared.

When Toshiro and the others arrived at their destination, aka the school infirmary, they had discovered a young woman floating around. This spirit once again did NOT have a hole and chain.

"Hello miss, have you lost something?" Ray asked the spirit, who was wearing a nurse's outfit.

Toshiro guessed that she must have been working at the school before she had died.

"Yes I have, I can't find my blue bracelet," the nurse explained before returning to her search.

Toshiro's careful eyes quickly scanned the room and caught a shimmer of blue in a waste-bucket. He pulled in out and to his mild surprise it was a bright blue bracelet!

"Is this it?" Toshiro asked softly as he walked over to the nurse.

"Yes it is thank you so much," the nurse thanked him with tears in her eyes from joy, but when she touched the bracelet she disappeared in a bunch of blue sparkles.

"What the?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"She has passed on," Ray told him, "She's in the spirit realm now. It happens to all of them when they touch what they're missing."

As they walked back Toshiro couldn't keep his mind off of what had happened. _'That hadn't been normal, or possible! How can all this nonsense be real?'_ Toshiro thought to himself. _'Well at the very least Kai should be gone by now…'_

"Toshiro! Your friend is insane, just to let you know," Kai announced as the four entered the room.

Toshiro tried not to look surprised or confused and just agreed with the spirit before jumping into his bed. He fell asleep rather quickly. This strange day seemed to have exhausted him.

He so didn't want to see tomorrow then!

*************************************************8888

MNR: Hope you like it I'll try to update soon again, please review

Mist Wow! I can't believe how long this took to redo! Well it's done now and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. 4 Clear glass and cooking class

MNR: Yes the insanity will continue, and they will get longer

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Ch 3: Clear glass and cooking class

********************************************4444

"Morning," Toshiro greeted his roommates as he looked around the room.

He had learned a lot about his roommates from talking to Mire the night before (none of which he had been interested in in the first place.)

Apparently Kai had been one of the first students in the school over 200 years ago. He had died a mysterious death though. Someone had pushed him down the stairs in the middle of the night. Kai's killer was never caught…

Mire loved to play with the bow and arrow and claimed that she was good at it to. She told him that she'd show him sometime.

Ray and Abila had become best friends on their first day of school when they met Kai and had decided to open the SIS. Mire had become friends with them when Ray had saved her from some bullies on the train when she first came to the school a year ago.

He had also learned a few interesting things about the school. Apparently there were trap doors and hidden rooms all around, most of which hadn't been found. That was another thing that the SIS busied them with apparently.

"Morning," they all answered.

Toshiro glared at the class list in his hand. First thing in the morning and he was going to have to put up with BOTANY class (yes I finally learned that it isn't called gardening class)

"You ready for gardening class?" Mire asked him happily.

"I thought that it was Botany class?" Toshiro asked her confused at her wording.

"We call it that as a joke!" Mire beamed at him.

Toshiro was about to ask where the funny part of the so-called joke as they were about to walk outside when he hit something hard-and apparently invisible.

"Ow! What was that?" Toshiro screeched as he stood up again.

"You just walked into some glass," Abila informed him, "didn't you have glass were you come from?"

"Ya, but the glass there was always filthy, this stuff is see-threw," Toshiro answered as he examined the crystal-clear glass.

"HA HA HA," one of the kids started to laugh but immediately stopped after Toshiro sent him one of his famous death glares, which made him run to the back to hide behind another student, who was actually shorter than him.

_"Coward," _Toshiro thought bitterly to himself as he went outside.

****************************************************13

"Teacher I have to go to the bathroom," Toshiro told the teacher, but he was really going to write his report for Yamamoto.

"Ok but be quick," the teacher told him, "This is a very important lesson.

_"I really don't know how this will be helpful for those of us who don't want to be gardeners," _Toshiro thought to himself as he left when… _"Oh, now I get the gardening class joke… it's actually quite witty when I think about it…"_

The report was small after all, all he needed to say was the strange occurrence that happened that night, and that the spirit went to the other side without soul burial being performed. When Yamamoto got the report he laughed so hard that all soul society heard him and came running to find out what had happened.

****888888888888888888*****************

After that class Toshiro made his way to the next class on his list COOKING!

"Cooking class?" Toshiro asked Ray.

"It's the best and easiest class ever," Ray explained, "All you do is cook and at the end of class you and your partner get to eat what you make, I have an idea lets be partners!"

"Sure," Toshiro agreed grimly.

"Do you not enjoy cooking or something Toshiro?" Ray asked him curiously. Ray seemed to enjoy knowing stuff about people.

"It's just that I've never cooked before," Toshiro explained, "I usually just eat cold food."

"Really warm food is much tastier, and I'm gonna prove it to ya," Ray chimed happily as they walked into the classroom.

"Ok everyone," the teacher informed them happily, "Today we're going to make nice warm curry!"

"Yes curries my specialty," Ray said happily.

_"They're trying to kill me aren't they?" _Toshiro thought to himself. _**"I'm sure that they aren't trying to kill you," **_Hyourinmaru assured him. _"Why have you been so quiet lately?" _Two minutes later _"Fine ignore me,"_

"Come on Toshiro, let's get to work," Ray said pocking Toshiro, "And why did you space out like that?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Toshiro said then went to go get the ingredients for the curry, "3 Chicken Breasts Chopped into Bite Size Pieces, 1Cup of Curry Massalla Gravy, Quarter of an onion finely chopped, 3 Teaspoon Curry Powder, 1 Teaspoon Chilli Powder, 1 Finely Chopped Cayenne Chilli, 4 Cloves Crushed Garlic, 2 inches Root Ginger grated, 5 Tablespoons Vegetable Oil, 4 Tablespoons roughly chopped coriander leaves, 1 Tablespoon whole coriander leaves, 1 teaspoon Garam Massalla, Right?" Toshiro asked Ray.

"Yep," Ray answered with a thumb up, "So you're making chicken curry?"

"Ya," Toshiro answered, "It looked like the easiest to make."

After about 10 minutes Toshiro was putting everything in the oven, but when he turns around and starts to walk away IT BLOWS UP!

"AHHH," everyone screamed as they ran out of the class room.

"I'm very, very sorry," Toshiro told the teacher immediately after.

"It's ok," the teacher told him although it was obvious that he was trying his hardest not to lose it on him, "It wasn't your fault."

_**"Toshiro you need a better outlet for your anger then blowing stuff up," **_The ice dragon told him mockingly. _"In case you forgot it was an accident!"_

_"_Everyone go outside for now until it's time for your next class ok," the teacher told them "And get cleaned up ok?"

"Yes ma'am," all of the students said in union.

"This is what happens when you work in a school full of delinquents." Toshiro could hear the teacher muttering to himself as he left the classroom

(Outside)

The five members of the SIS where sitting outside talking when a though crossed Toshiro's mind.

"Hey why were you sent to this school in the first place?" Toshiro asked his three living friends.

"Firecrackers," Ray told him simply, but it was more than enough.

"Sneaking into the school at night and stealing the supplies," Abila said.

"I set my school on fire," Mire told him.

"Really?" Toshiro asked them, well mostly Mire, he could see the others doing their stuff…

"Well why were you sent here Toshiro," Ray asked.

Toshiro never really thought about it before he had no idea what he would tell people, luckily he was called on the PA again so he quickly left with a "I'll tell you when I get back!"

"HI TOSHIRO," it was Matsumoto, again…

"What is it now? And before you ask, yes I have friends, 4 of them to be exact. Ok? Happy now?" Toshiro asked her snappily.

"That's great Toshiro! But that isn't why I called… Yamamoto wanted me to tell you what you should say when you get asked why you were sent there," Matsumoto told him.

"Perfect! I just got asked that five seconds ago!" he told her.

"He said for you to say that you always skipped out of school," she chirped before hanging up.

So Toshiro went to go tell them that. Even if it was a lame excuse, he could just expand it a little…

"Ok, Toshiro why were you sent here I really wanna know," Mire asked as she jumped around like a maniac.

"Ok, I'll tell you. I got sent here because I always skipped out of class," he told them as instructed then he added his own twist. "I don't see what the problem was I got the work done," to make it sound like he didn't care.

"Ya, adults can be so uptight," Mire agreed with him,"So what if I set the school on fire, everyone was thinking it."

"How do you know," Ray asked her ruining her moment of glory, making her go into a corner.

"Wasn't that a little mean," Abila asked Ray.

"Maybe a little," Ray admitted sheepishly.

_"This is low for me, a captain hanging out with a bunch of delinquents,"_ Toshiro thought bitterly to himself.

"Hurry up were gonna be late for class!" Abila snapped at him

"Ok be right there," Toshiro said catching up with them.

At the end of the day they all got handed out a sheet of paper stating that they were going on a field trip to the water slides in two days' time.

"We're going to the water slides, we're going to the water slides, we're going to the water slides," Mire contently chanted as she skipped in a circle around the room.

"The water slides? lucky!" Kai mopped as they walked into the room.

"You aren't coming?" Toshiro asked him.

"I can't, the busses will be full and I'm so NOT going on the roof again, especially after LAST time!" Kai argued.

"Shoot yourself," Mire told him before going back to skipping.

"But, could you bring me back a souvenir?" Kai asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ray told him, "I'll bring you a water pestle, or candy."

"What's a water pestle," Toshiro asked them.

"It's a gun filled with water," Ray explained, "People squirt each other with them, hey let's have a water war when we get there, I have four pestles anyway, we might as well use them."

"Sure that sounds like fun! I'm in!" Mire agreed.

"Might as well," Abila told them.

"That sounds interesting," Toshiro agreed,_ "Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it would, it's been rather amusing so far."_

"Ok then, but I'll win," Ray told them all.

"We'll see about that," Abila told him.

"Good luck you two, when they challenge each other things go really bad sometimes people get hurt," Kai warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Toshiro told him.

"The Water Wars," Ray yelled then a teacher came in and said "Be Quiet!"

"Your lauder then me," Ray complained like a whining baby.

He spoke WAY too soon.

*******************************************dance

MNR: hope you enjoyed the funny things that happened. Please review.

Mist: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! I forgot that I was doing this… I'm back though… Pwease review?


	5. 5 The Water slides

MNR: Hello, everyone says I'm rushing but I don't try to, anyway Im very sorry that this one is late the weekend stopped, and I must face my own school.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Hint: the water slides place Rerero isn't a real place so don't look.

Ch 4: The water slides!

It's been two days since the form got handed out to everyone so everyone was getting ready to go that morning when all of a sudden… "The bus is here, the bus is here, the bus is here," Mire screamed through the halls as she ran back to her dorm room to get her bag.

"Already?" Toshiro asked looking out the window to see.

"Then let's go," Ray and Abila said running outside, Toshiro and Mire left right after them holding their bags two.

In front of the bus, "Hey you forgot something," Toshiro told them.

"Opps," Ray said grabbing his bag.

"Thanks," Abila told them, also grabbing her bag.

"Ok," the teacher said, "are you hooligans ready to go?"

Twitch "_Hooligan?" __**"HA, HA, HA," **_Hyourinmaru laughed, _"He was talking to you two ya know." __**Stops laughing**_

"Yu hu," Ray said waving a hand in front of Toshiros face.

"Oh sorry about that," Toshiro told him.

"Maybe you should see a consoler about that, it's getting worse," Ray said as he dragged Toshiro onto the bus.

"Is not," Toshiro complained.

The four sat in the back row with Toshiro looking out the window while the other three talked each other's heads off.

_**"Is there something out there?" **_the ice dragon asked _"Youve been really talkative lately, on the first day you wouldn't say a word," __**"Ive been **__**trying to think, you know about all the strange things that have been happening," **_the ice dragon explained, "Really," Toshiro accidently said out loud.

Pock "Who are you talking to," Mire asked him.

"I was just thinking out loud," Toshiro answered her.

"Look The Sign," one of the others yelled, Toshiro looked up and saw the hundreds of light blue slides and water pools, and a huge water park to the side.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Ray screamed.

"Woo hoo," Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Lighten up shorty," Abila mocked, then for some reason the nice worm bus dropped by about 30 degrees.

"Don't ever call me that again, or Ill make you regret it," Toshiro warned.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to get so mad over it," Abila said putting her hands on her waist.

_**"A little harsh aren't you," **_The ice dragon told him, _"She had it coming," _Toshiro argued.

Toshiros swim shorts ended at about his knees and where ice blue. Ken had flames with a black background. Mire was wearing a bright yellow one piece. At last, Abila was wearing a black one piece with skulls all around.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro looked around to see who it was and saw…… Matsumoto wearing a bright red bikini running over to him.

"Isnt that your friend Matsumoto," Ray asked.

"We aren't friends," Toshiro told him looking away.

"Hi Toshiro," Matsumoto said giggling "Isnt it funny how we both came here today."

"Why are you here," Toshiro asked her grimly.

"Isnt she from the school," Mire asked him.

"Nope," Matsumoto answered for him.

"Then how did you get into the school that night," Abila asked her.

"Oh, I snuck in," Matsumoto answered.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro said.

"Yes," Matsumoto said turning to face him.

"Shut up now," he ordered her, "Your causing a scene."

"I am?" Matsumoto looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her, "So I am."

"Toshiro go down the black rapids with me," Mire ordered.

"What are the black rapids?" Toshiro asked.

"It's a ride that's all black, it's really high up and there's a lot of sudden drops, and its takes half an hour for it to end, you even have to take an elevator up, its nicknamed the elevator to hell," ray explained "Its line is always short because it's really scary."

"Please, please, please," she bagged, "if your there I won't get scared."

"Isn't that a three person ride," Abila asked, "Don't you dare ask me to go to got it."

"Ill go," Matsumoto volunteered.

"Ok let's go," she said pulling them in the direction.

"Good luck," Abila and Ray called.

When they were finely up there the man explained "Many people fall out and get hurt so we need to buckle you in, oh and try not to get hurt," he ended pushing the tube into the black abyss.

"Toshiro Im scared," Mire said grabbing on to Toshiros arm.

"You're the one that wanted to go remember," Toshiro reminded her.

"Matsumoto Im scared," Mire said grabbing onto Matsumotos arm.

"Oh it's ok," Matsumoto told her, "Don't think of it as scary think of it a magical, like a magic portal."

"Yay a magic portal," Mire screamed happily, Toshiro shook his head and looked the other way (even though he couldn't see anything)

Bang

"What was that?" Mire squealed.

"A hallow?" Matsumoto asked her captain in a serious voice.

"Yes, it is," Toshiro said unbuckling himself "Matsumoto I'll put you in charge of hiding my gigai and erasing everyone's memories, I'll get rid of the hallow," he then left his gigai and ran down the rest of the ride to find the hallow.

Ray and Abila were waiting for him, Mire, and Matsumoto to come out before leaving and were more than surprised to see Toshiro running out of the end wearing a black kimono and a white on it holding a sword in his hands.

He ran over to the hallow but was stopped by Abila and Ray… "What's going on?"

"I don't have any time to tell you sorry," Toshiro said getting away, to take the hallow by surprise and easily sliced its mask making it disappear _"Well I guess two things are still the same, the way to kill hallows, and Matsumoto."_

"What on earth is going on," Mire asked, the other three looked over, "Why and how did Toshiro leave his…" She was cut off when Matsumoto used the memory thing to change her memories, and then she did the same to Abila, had some trouble with Ray though.

"What is going on," Ray demanded. Squirt Toshiro used the water gun to temporary blind Ray so they could change his memories.

"That was a close call," Toshiro sighed as he went back in his Gigai.

"How about next time we wait for another Soul reaper to come," Matsumoto suggested.

"That's the reason Im here," Toshiro snapped, "Or else I'd never be here."

"Sorry," Matsumoto told him.

After that everyone was on the bus ride back to school and Mire Ray and Abila were talking each other's heads off.

_**"That was amusing wasn't it," **__"Not really," __**"Ha, that ride would have been so much fun," **__"Maybe, Yawn It's late already."_

When they all got back Ray began to tell Kai about his made up victory, and Mire couldn't stop talking about the ride she never finished, Abila said Ray cheated, and Toshiro went to bed wondering what else was gonna happen and if he could ask one of the others to take his place, one of the olders could pretend to be a teacher, little did he know…… It might just happen.


	6. 6 Kenpachi gym teacher?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

MNR: If you have a problem with it, blame him, it was his idea.

MRD: You're the one who went along with it!

Ch 5: Kenpachi gym teacher?

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, please come to the office," Toshiro heard over the PA, it was happening a lot.

"Sorry, Ill be right back," Toshiro said leaving the room, it was Saturday.

In the office, on the phone.

"Hello," Toshiro said into the phone.

"Hello, captain Hitsugaya," the captain commander said, "We are sending someone over there to make sure that things go right."

_"Please say it's not Matsumoto,"_ Toshiro thought to himself.

"We have decided on, Kenpachi," he concluded.

"You're kidding right?" Toshiro asked.

"No why," he answered, "Oh, and hes bringing Yachiru with him."

"That's a terrible idea," Toshiro argued, "Hes too old to pretend to be a student, and shes too young."

"That's why hes pretending to be a teacher," Yamamoto explained, "and shes gonna pretend to be his daughter."

"What class is he gonna teach," Toshiro asked, but Yamamoto all ready hung up, he was gonna have to figure it out.

(Two hours, at gym class)

"Hi everyone, Im your new gym teacher," Kenpachi told them as they entered the room.

"Ah sir," one kid asked, "What happened to are usual teacher?"

"Oh him," Kenpachi said, "That pansy got hit by a truck."

"Whats the pink thing on your back," another kid asked.

"Im not a thing," Yachiru said sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's my daughter, Yachiru," Kenpachi told him the lie Yamamoto told him to say.

"Are you even qualified?" Ray asked him.

"Of corse," Kenpachi told him, "Anyways, all I really need to do is teach ya sports and make you run laps, right?" Kenpachi asked looking over at Toshiro.

"That's the main idea," Toshiro answered.

Jumps Yachiru jumps onto Toshiros back.

"Awesome jump," one kid complemented.

"Ya, I could never jump that far," another said agreed.

"Well that's why Im here," Kenpachi told them, "20 laps around the gym then we can start are sword training."

So everyone started their laps, some people walked, some jogged, and the SIS ran, even with Yachiru on his back Toshiro was in the lead.

_**"Ha, Kenpachi is the least qualified person for a teacher ever that idiot**____**Mayuri**__** would be more qualified,"**_ Hyourinmaru complained, _"Don't say that, it might happen, but be worse like this time."_

"Toshiro," Yachiru mocked, "Earth calling Toshiro ya there Toshiro?"

"Oh I'm fine," Toshiro told her.

"No you're not," Ray said, "You really need to someone about that, ya know."

Toshiro just ignored everyone after that, he was getting annoyed.

"Ok everyone if you're done come get a fake sword," Kenpachi ordered, then added, "I still don't know why the head master wouldn't aloe real swords you won't learn anything about them."

Rolls eyes

"Yep this is gonna be a very long year," Toshiro complained out laud.

"What do you mean by that Toshiro?" Mire asked him.

"It's nothing, to worry about," Toshiro assured her. "Yachiru, get off my back please."

"Aw, please let me stay up a little longer," Yachiru bagged.

"No!" Toshiro said grabbing her arm and throwing her over to Kenpachi.

"A little harsh," Abila told him.

"That's pay back," Toshiro said grabbing a sword.

He decided to practise with Ray who seemed to be the only one in the class who knew how to fight, even so Toshiro could only use a quarter of his strength against him, but pretended to be Rays equal.

"You're not that bad," Ray told him.

"You're not that bad yourself," Toshiro said fighting a little harder and accidently knocking Ray to the ground, "But, is that the best you've got."

That comment turned PE into an all out war against the to, Kenpachi had to separate the two.

After they got back to the dorm room Kai asked how their day was so Ray told him while Toshiro sat at his desk and started doing his homework. He could hear them laughing at each other and making jokes but didn't join them; he was attached to this place to much as it was, he actually didn't mind any of them and actually enjoyed some of the classes.

MNR: Sorry that this one was so short, but there wasn't much to write, this one is kind of a filler in a way. Please review Ill up-date ASAP


	7. 7 stairway to the stars

MNR: Hello ever one this chapter is not a filler, just a little short but it will have a lot of importance to the rest of the story. why? Warning OOCness, oh and sorry for the wait, I was a little busy with spring break and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Ch 6: stairway to the stars

It was late that night but Toshiro couldn't sleep, he was wondering why everything was so insane there, he still didn't understand.

Thump

"Toshiro what are you doing up?" Ray asked him curiously.

"I can't sleep," Toshiro told him, "So Im gonna go take a walk ok?"

"Sure," he answered, "Just don't get caught, Itll give the club a bad name."

"The sneaking out or the getting caught," Toshiro joked.

"Ha ha very funny," he simply said before lying down again.

Toshiro went into the halls of the large school and began to walk around the corridors. _"If this place really is a castle maybe I can find a secret passage," _Toshiro thought. After a few minutes he came up to a three way turn, _**"Go left, go left," **_Hyourinmaru ordered _"Why left?" __**"Because I have a good feeling about that way, oh check the walls for trap doors."**_

Toshiro did so, and after a few minutes he came across a painting and thought _"In human movies aren't trap doors usually behind the creepy paintings?" _So he took the painting down not expecting to find anything at all, but he did. Behind the painting was one of those pulley things that you sit in and pull the rope to go up and down, called a Dumbwaiter _**"Good job Toshiro, now let's go inside and go up,"**_ Hyourinmaru said excitedly, _"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean we have no idea where on earth this thing gos, it could lead to a dungeon," _Toshiro complained to the ice dragon, _**"Since when are you a coward, maybe hanging out with the humans is making you change," **_Hyourinmaru know that there was something cool up there but wanted Toshiro to find out for himself.

Toshiro glared at the painting as if it were Hyourinmaru but sighed and climbed into the Dumbwaiter and started pulling his way up.

(Meanwhile in soul society)

"Captains been gone for a while, and Im sooo board," Matsumoto complained to…, well… no one. "I know, Ill ask Yamamoto-sama if I can go visit Toshiro again."

(Back to Toshiro, and Hyourinmaru)

"I have the feeling something bad is going to happen soon," Toshiro told Hyourinmaru, who just ignored the comment so Toshiro continued, he didn't want Hyourinmaru to make fun of him again.

Toshiro was near the top now and he could see through a small crack that he had aloud to go over the edge; it was a very small room that in the middle had a spiral staircase that went at least 10 feet up, then about three feet into the upper room.

Toshiro began to go up the stair case being very careful not to trip on the badly made steps, and the parts that were broken. It wasn't long before he got to the top, this room was just as small as the last one and even darker, and from what he could see it had a few bookshelves and really old and dusty books, _**"Maybe we should read them… hey did you notice that the ceiling is a dome," **__"Really," _Toshiro stated sarcastically,_"Maybe if I look Ill find a switch that will open it, __**"Found it," **_Hyourinmaru said (he didn't know Toshiro was being sarcastic so he started looking for the switch)_** "Its right next to the bookshelf."**_

Toshiro went over to where the ice dragon found a switch and much to his surprise there was one, and it was surrounded by painted on stars and moons. Before Hyourinmaru could tell him to flick it he did and heard a turning sound so he looked up to see that the dome was moving to reveal the stars, "Amazing," Toshiro said aloud.

He noticed that in the there was a telescope and a large seat of paper that someone (Very long ago) was using to map the stars, the printing was visible though so Toshiro went to take a look at it.

"_**I really like this room; we could come here to study alone and we can read those old books and…" **__"Hyourinmaru we are not here permanently _

_you know, you shouldn't start making plans for the rest of the of school life, hopefully well be gone by the end of the year, __**"You wanna stay and you know it," **__"You have been very talkative today," _Toshiro said as he went on his back to watch the stars.

After a little while of mapping out the stars in his head he got really tired and his stupid Gigai was too weak to even get up so his only choices were to A. Sleep there, or, B. Have Hyourinmaru help him back to his dorm. Before he could make a decision his Gigai choose A, and went to sleep.

It was morning now and his roommates had woken up to him being missing, Ray, Abila, and Mire sprinted to the Head Mater that he was missing when Ray noticed the removed painting so he and the others went inside the whole hopping to find Toshiro…

"Toshiro wake up!" Abila yelled as she shook him so hard he almost fell out of his Gigai.

"Sorry about that," Toshiro said yawning, "The stars are very relaxing."

"Hurry up, or well be late," Ray said running out of the room (In translation "Get the sleep out of you and come back, get ready so we can go to class, or else!").

Toshiro shook his head but shut the dome before fallowing after the others, _"Who would have thought, a stair way to the stars, Hyourinmaru did you know about it the whole time?" __**"Ha, Ha Maybe, maybe not,"**_ the dragon laughed.

MNR: Hope you enjoyed it, Im running really, really low on ideas and I want to update it again before school starts again can one of you please help me?! Hope you like it enough to read it till the end!


	8. Authors note

Authors note

Im sooo sorry I can't think of anything to happen next please help me I'm 100 percent at a loss for ideas please if anyone is reading this please help! I can't think of anything at all for these stories, but I got a new idea for another one but for now Im worried about this one!

PLEASE HELP.

Signed MNR


	9. 9 we just want to help

MNR: I'd just like to thank Queen Haydee River for her idea its the best one in the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or this chapter's idea.

Ch 7 we just want to help.

"I still don't understand what that thing was supposed to do," Mire complained.

"I think that it was supposed to replace are memories since he went along with the fake day I made up to tell Kai," Ray explained.

"Why didn't it work on us it worked on the rest of the school?" Abila asked. (Note Toshiro isn't around them at the moment.)

"Its probably Because we can see spirits," Mire said dumbly.

"So hes a spirit like me?" Kai asked ray.

"So it appears," Ray answered.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Abila asked.

"I don't know maybe we should ask him," Kai asked.

"No, there must be a reason he didn't want anyone to find out, well look for his special idem in secret and try to help him cross over," Ray explained.

"Yes sir!" The others said in union then the door opened and Toshiro came inside.

"Did I miss something?" Toshiro asked when he saw that everyone in the room had their fist up in the air.

"Its nothing, we were just having another meeting about how we are gonna try to find Kais special item… speaking of item's Toshiro have you lost anything?" Mire asked.

Toshiro had recently lost Hyourinmaru's sword sheath and said ice dragon hasn't stopped complaining about it…

_Flash Back_

_Toshiro and Hyourinmaru were patrolling the school for hollows and suddenly he heard some metal hit the floor so he quickly turned around and noticed that it was his sword that had hit the ground._

_**"Toshiro my sheath it disappeared or something!" **__The ice dragon had informed him with intense worry in his voice, sword sheaths did not vanish into fin air._

_Toshiro was lucky though since his gigai was nearby so he shunpoed over to it and entered, he had just as quickly ran to the head masters office to contact Yamamoto about what had just happened._

_………"So what could this mean?" Toshiro had asked._

_"I don't know, but from what has been happening at this school I suggest that you don't go looking for it," Yamamoto had answered._

_**"But why?!"**__Hyourinmaru and him had said in union._

_"If you do judging on what you said before you might cross over," Yamamoto explained._

_"So Ill just go back to soul society then come back here what's the problem?" He had asked._

_"Its just that that may not be the cause," Yamamoto explained, "You might wind up in I different world, or even the hollow world."_

_Toshiro gulped nothing could be worse than being trapped in another dimension, but what about Hyourinmarus sheath?_

_**"So hes saying I have to give up my sheath?!"**__ Hyourinmaru yelled out in frustration, and the whole way back he was complaining say how unfair it was, and that they could handle any world they got sucked into if any._

_End of Flash Back!_

"Toshiro, are you all right you kinda blanked out again," Ray said in a worried tone at the secant Toshiro snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that," Toshiro said scratching the back of his head.

"You really need to go see the nurse about that," Ray said with the same amount of worry.

"Ya sortie you have a case of the stupid's, I sure hope its not contagious," Abila joked.

Toshiros eye twitched rapidly.

"Abila!" Ray scolded waving a finger in her face to add effect, everyone even Toshiro laughed at that.

"So Toshiro have you lost anything, you never did answer," Mire commented.

"Yes, but I don't need any help finding it," He answered, and it was true he could sense it but really didn't want to come anywhere near it if he was going to wind up in a strange world.

"Don't you want to cross over?" Kai asked, completely forgetting what Ray had told him and the others only minutes before.

Toshiro looked at him with a very stunned face then quickly went back to calm an asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Toshiro we were somehow able to keep are memories of that day at the water slides, and we really just want to help," Ray assured him.

"Ya, we just want to help, weve been looking for your special item for a while now," Mire also assured him to the best of her abilities, (Which isn't very high)

Glairing "Why didn't the memory replacement work on you?" He asked (but what he wanted to say was "What on earth is wrong with you people, if I wanted help Id ask!" And Ray and Kai seemed to sense that and hung their heads in shame.)

"We just want to help, and why didn't you tell us?" Ray asked first sadly then a hint of anger entered his voice.

"I have to go somewhere right now Ill be right back," Toshiro said sprinting out of the room, _**"Are you going to tell Yamamoto?" **_Hyourinmaru asked him, _"Yes, we might have to tell them everything."_

And when Toshiro left Ray said, "We should get out of here, hes probably going to go get someone to erase are memories again."

The others nodded and they left to go to their secret hideout (One of the trap rooms) to make a plan to find Toshiros special item, (They just don't give up.)

Their hide out was more spacey then the one Toshiro had discovered, it four different types of chairs around the room. Abila had a ti-dye beanie bag chair, and Mire had a rainbow one, Kai had a nice green stool, and Ray had a normal red wood chair (He did that to seem mature compared to his friends.)

"Hes so mad now," Mire said sadly.

"There always are some spirits who don't want to cross over; they usually have something very important to do before crossing," Kai informed them.

"What could it be…?" Ray asked himself out laud.

Meanwhile Toshiro had gotten to the head masters office and was calling up Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto somehow those four didn't get effected by the memory replacement!" Toshiro practically yelled into the phone.

"That joke is not funny," Yamamoto replied.

"It isn't a joke," Toshiro answered, "They really remember the hollow attack, and my being a spirit."

"Try to erase their memories again, before they actually find Hyourinmarus sheath," Yamamoto instructed," And if that doesn't work, we might have to tell them everything."

Toshiro now had his memory replacement device and was heading back to the dorm room, (The four had already gone back) and entered it.

"Toshiro we understand that you don't want are help but…" ray was cut off in the middle of his long rehearsed speech by Toshiro pulling the trigger thing no bobber that makes the thing work.

Luckily for him it seems that this time it worked. "Was I doing something a minute ago," Ray asked.

"Im going to bed," Toshiro said pretending to be tired and jumping in his bed.

"_That was a close one," __**"I didn't think it would work," **__"Good thing it did though, now are mission is safe for yet another day, Yamamoto even said that he would have someone get your sheath so he could have the 12__th__ division fix it," __**"VICTORY!"**_

MNR: well in the end Hyourinmaru is happy nobody knows Toshiros a spirit and I can get more reviews, and the readers get more to read. Everyone wins.

RAT: Please review and I hope you enjoy!


	10. 10 Vote!

Vote!

MNR: this was a request from Miss. Sunday

Hello just wanted to say that Toshiro is gonna have some visitors and guess what you get to vote two! Only four votes per person though, that way you can't put in a million votes for the character you want.

You can vote for anyone you want Im hoping to see an Arrancar in there, and if you also want to say why they are there and what they do go ahead Im happy to get some help! So here are the votes so far

Miyuri – 1 vote

Rukia – 1 vote

Urahara – 1 vote

Ok these votes are taking an eternity to come so how about a dead line, of DOOM! And I was wondering if anyone has something the charactor would like to do as well, the DEAD LINE OF DOOM IS THE 15TH OF THIS MONTH NOT THE NEXT!

!SORRY BUT THE TIME LINE OF THIS STORY IS BEFORE RUKIA MET ICHIGO!


	11. 11 What Are You Doing Here

MNR: Well I was thinking of just trashing the Toshiro getting visitors and they freak out the gang (AKA Ray, Kai, Mire, and Abila) but then I decided that I would pick one from the list and add my own two since no one basically voted

RAT: I think that maybe some people are having trouble pronouncing two of the OC names Mire: is Mirror but no or. Abila: Ab E la.

MNR: You know no one cares, right.

RAT: Sorry, on with the story.

Ch 8 "What Are You Doing Here?!"

(In soul society)

"I wanna go see Toshiro!" Matsumoto said walking in on an important meeting between the captains and the captain commander.

Yamamoto looked at her for a minute then asked, "Why?"

"Because it's so boring without him around," Matsumoto complained, then she begged him when he didn't answer her, "Please!?"

"Well wed need to make sure you did nothing stupid…" Yamamoto was saying when someone yelled.

"Ill go with her," everyone looked around to find that it was Utitake who had said that.

"Ok, good luck, maybe one more person who can make sure that you behave as well, you know how he gets around Hitsugaya," Miyuri joked.

"Thanks for volunteering," Yamamoto said thinking that he was volunteering for it, "You can be a substitute lab teacher, Utitake can be history and Matsumoto…" (Note: the Kenpachi gym teacher thing was fake he is not and never will be teaching at that school; if you like you could say that it was a nightmare that Toshiro had.)

"Ill be cooking teacher!" she chirped.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Miyuri asked her suspiciously.

"Not really, but I don't need to cook just tell the students what to make," Matsumoto giggled.

"All right then you better go now," Yamamoto told them before Miyuri could protest any farther.

(In dorm room 311)

"Toshiro did ya hear, our lab history and cooking teacher got sick and we have new substitutes," Ray said excitedly.

"What do you mean by 'new substitutes'?" Abila asked raising an eyebrow.

"Theyre from another area, this is the first time that theyve taught here," Ray explained. (Well for a matter of fact, theyre not even from the same world, nor do they have teacher licences from what I know…)

"No!!" Kai said running into the room.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Mire asked with fear, "What happened?!"

"It's the new cooking teacher," Kai answered her, "Its that weird woman, Matsumoto!"

"WHAT!?" The four asked in union and then they sprinted out the door to see if it was true, and they had to get to class.

(NOTE: 1st class cooking, 2nd class P.E., 3rd class history, lunch, 4th class technology, 5th class lab, 6th class art.)

(In the class room)

"What Are You Doing Here?!" Toshiro screamed the secant he saw his vice captain in front of a class room.

"Well I think shes are substitute teacher," a random student told him (His name Vando)

"I can see that," Toshiro snapped, "But why her!?"

"What does that mean?" Vando asked.

"He knows her," ray explained, "Apparently shes really annoying."

"I resent that!" Matsumoto snapped, "And yes Ive heard every word."

When the bell went Matsumoto looked at all the students and announced, "Today we are going to make… cheesecake!"

"Perfect," Toshiro said sarcastically as he pulled out the cook book and picked a random recipe (Note: This recipe and the last one are all edible) "18 Oreos crushed in blender, 1/4 cup melted butter 24 oz cream cheese, softened 1 (14 oz) can condensed sweet milk 3 eggs 2 tsp. vanilla Mix Oreos and butter and press in a greased 9 inch spring-form pan. In a large bowl, cream remaining ingredients until well blended. Pour into spring-form pan. Break up 8 Oreos and drop on top of the batter. Bake 45-60 minutes at 300 degrees F. Don't over-bake your cheesecakes or they will crack on top. Cool to room temperature and chill in refrigerator before removing pan."

_**"And you didn't destroy anything,"**_ Hyourinmaru laughed when Toshiro had finished, _"Shut up,"_ was the answer. (Yes this is the first time Toshiro didn't destroy something.)

"Good bye everyone hope ya had a nice day," Matsumoto said as everyone left the room.

(Skipped to History class)

"What Are You Doing Here?!" Toshiro screamed for the secant time that day at the sight of Utitake in the front of the class room.

"I think hes teacher us today," Vando said, but all he got for an answer was the scariest death glare in the WORLD!

"Hi everyone today I will be teacher you all," Utitake said while writing his name on the bored, "Ok class today we will be talking about the fatal plague known as the black death…"

"Toshiro do you know him too?" Ray whispered to him (They sit next to each other.)

"Yes, and if I stay unlucky then the sub for lab will be someone I know too," Toshiro sighed.

"Are you too even listening," Vando asked them.

_**"Busted!"**_ Hyourinmaru laughed, "Shut up," Toshiro said to both Hyourinmaru and Vando.

"Teacher, teacher, Toshiro and Ray weren't listening and then Toshiro told me to shut up," Vando tattled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a tattle tale then," Ray told him while leaning back in his chair.

"Im not a tattle tale," Vando argued, "Teacher, teacher Ray called me a tattle tale."

Utitake laughed for a minute then said, "No offence but you are one."

"No Im not," he argued again, "Does anyone here think Im a tattle tale."

Everyone raised their hands nodded and said "Yes."

"Everyone is so mean," Vando said running out of the class room.

"Stupid tattle tale," Ray and Toshiro said in union.

(Ok now onto lunch)

"Hey guys," Toshiro greeted his friends as he sat down.

"Guess what," Abila said running up to them with a news paper in her hands.

"What is it Abila?" Mire asked first.

"Another ghost sighting," Abila said sounding exited, "Another job for the SIS right, this time it appears to be an old teacher who died recently."

"You mean Mr. Afon," Toshiro asked her, "What did he loose?"

"I think it's his pocket watch, according to this article that is," Abila then read the sentence aloud. "'He kept on asking the terrified janitor if he had seen his pocket watch and that he couldn't find it anywhere.'"

"So, has anyone seen it?" Ray asked.

"They haven't cleaned out his office yet," Toshiro informed them, "It might still be in there."

"To get in we need a key, or extremely good lock picking skills," Mire told him.

"Leave the key to me," Toshiro said with a smirk, _"Let's ask captain Utitake to give it to us, hell give it to me,"_ _**"Good Plan."**_

"Ok," Ray said a bit uneasy, "Good luck."

(Lab class)

"YOU," Toshiro yelled even louder, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Is that your catchphrase of the day or something," Abila asked him.

"Hello Im your substitute lab teacher everyone please take a seat and get ready for class," Miyuri instructed.

"You don't even know how to teach," Toshiro informed him.

"He doesn't, then why is he a teacher then?" Ray asked him.

"Why should I know," was his answer as he took his seat.

"Ok everyone go to your favourite chapter in your text book and read it," Miyuri instructed.

"What I tell ya," Toshiro mumbled before going to the chapter on extreme weather.

"Toshiro do you have a plan to get the keys yet," Ray asked him while pretending to be reading.

"Yep," Toshiro answered, "It's the best plan in the world trust me."

"Ok, good luck," Ray said sounding more confident now.

"Ha, Thanks for the vote of confidence," Toshiro joked.

(After school at 9:00)

"Im going now," Toshiro said as he left the room to go find Utitake.

"Ok," Abila and Mire answered.

"Captain Utitake," Toshiro greeted the other Captain.

"Oh hello," the other greeted, "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Toshiro answered, "I need to borrow the school keys."

"Ok," Utitake said taking them out of his pocket, "Here ya go."

"Thanks Ill bring them back ASAP," Toshiro promised.

"Howd it go," Ray said jumping up the secant Toshiro walked in.

"Perfect, I got the keys," Toshiro said happily showing them to the others.

"Ok, let's go," Ray said running out of the room and the others fallowed him.

When the gang (Im gonna call them for now to save time) got to the office it was a complete mess. "How are we gonna find it in here," Mire asked the others.

"We start looking," Abila said running into a random pile.

"Shes right," Ray agreed, "Lets hurry to, who knows when someone will come by."

After an hour or so Toshiro found the pocket watch and held it in the air for the others to see.

"Great job lets go," Ray said as he dragged Mire out of a pile.

"Ok," Toshiro said as he left the room and, surprisingly, ran into the ghost of Mr. Afon. "Hi, we found your pocket watch, we heard you lost it," Toshiro said giving it to the ghost.

"Thank you," he said before disappearing.

"Another job completed," Ray said smirking as they walked back to class.

_"This has been very strange,"_ _**"Yes it has, I wonder what offer strange things will happen before we leave here."**_

"Hurry up," Mire called out.

"One secant," Toshiro then ran over to his friends.

MNR: Hope ya liked it! Please review I worked really, really hard on this one.

RAT: Anyways were doing another vote thing, you see we need to pick what should happen in the next ch.

MNR: Do you want it to be a field trip to the corn maze, so they can get lost.

RAT: Or do ya want it to be Toshiros birthday.


	12. should have brought a map PT 1

MNR: Well since only one person voted I asked my sis and she said maze so that's what I`m doing.

RAT: But after we will eventually make a Toshiro birthday thing if ya want.

MNR: Oh and I almost forgot I`m not really sure if maybe I should at the end of this year in the story for the S.S. arc to happen so I can have Arrancar trouble here to.

Ch 9 should have brought a map

"This is gonna be great!" Ray and Mire were screaming the second they woke up.

"Go back to bed its 5:00 in the morning," Abila complained to them.

"…What she said," Toshiro said quietly before closing his eyes again. **"BOO!"** Hyourinmaru screamed in his head making Toshiro jump and squeak.

"What`s wrong!?!" Mire asked jumping over to Toshiro fallowed by Ray Abila and Kai.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something," Toshiro said quickly, _**"I am not a thing, Toshiro, I`m a dragon,"**_Hyourinmaru complained, _"I know but it would have sounded weird if I would have said dragon,"_ Toshiro explained.

"Earth to Toshiro, come in Toshiro, do you read me," Ray was saying to get Toshiro`s attention.

"Loud and clear Captain Firecracker," Toshiro said after 2-3 seconds. (If you do not get that joke re-read ch3,)

"Hey, that's not very nice," Mire scolded him.

"But it's a 100% true," Ray admitted with a smirk.

"Anyway, what's the big deal, what's so exciting," Abila asked yawning.

"Today`s the day we go to the Great Corn Mazes," Ray said excitedly, "And guess what, unlike last year when we were in different rooms, thus in different groups this year we`re all in the same group!"

"Your right," Abila said joining in on their happiness.

"What`s the Great Corn Mazes?" Toshiro asked them.

"Did they have anything where you came from," Mire asked him.

"No, not really, mostly adult stuff," Toshiro confessed, and it was true.

"That's terrible," Abila exclaimed, "The adults where you come from are twice, no, three times as bad as the ones here."

"The Great Corn Mazes," Ray started to explain, "are 50 large mazes, this school has 100 dorm rooms, and 2 dorm rooms are sent in each maze. There are prizes at the end of each maze, which you have to find and bring back. It's a good thing you came to this school, or you might have never went."

"He`s acting like we already went," Toshiro said quietly to Kai, Abila and Mire who all nodded.

"Anyways… look at the time, we got to get to the busses," Ray was about to continue when he saw that it was almost 8:00, when the bus leaves.

In the buses

"So who are we going with this year?" Mire asked Ray.

"Dorm 312…" Ray said grimly.

"What's wrong with dorm 312?" Toshiro asked them.

"*sigh* the four people in there are Ace, Akio they`re twins black hair not even slightly messy and black eyes. Akina, she has brown hair and yellow eyes, and last Ai long raven black hair and even blacker eyes, they`re all older then us and are the student council, they`re all snobby rude and think they`re better than anyone else!"

"And we can hear you!" said four irritated voices from the seat behind.

The five friends turned around to see three pairs of black eyes and one pair of yellow eyes glaring at them. The yellow eyes scanning over Ray`s messily done-up uniform.

"You," the girl whom Toshiro assumed to be Akina said turning to look at him, "You should be warned those three are a very bad influence and will only get you in more trouble!"

Ray chuckled and then moving his hand like it was talking he imitated a female voice and mocked, "You Blah, Blah, Blah three Blah, Blah, Blah bad Blah, Blah, Blah only Blah, Blah, Blah Trouble!"

Akina`s face reddened with anger as she turned to Ray giving him a death glare that could rival Toshiro`s _**"Hahaha, her death glares almost as scary as yours!" **_Hyourinmaru laughed,___"Shut up, Stupid dragon!" _Toshiro yelled back,___**"Sorry it's just so funny!" The dragon laughed again, **__"No it`s not! And anyway Ray just proved her right by doing that,"_ Toshiro screamed in his head_**, **_then after about a minute Hyourinmaru informed Toshiro that…_** "Toshiro, Ray and the others are getting worried, again."**_

Instantly Toshiro snapped out of it and looked around to see that Ray his gang, and Akina and her gang staring at her and asking themselves if he was dead or if he was gonna be ok.

"Toshiro, are ya with us now?" Ray asked him.

"Uh ya, sorry about that," Toshiro apologized, "I didn't miss anything important did I?"

"No not really, just Akina`s lecture, but that's not even slightly important," Ray laughed.

"Yes it is!" The twins protested on behalf of their friend.

"Thank you," Akina told the two Ray just rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the ride the two groups completely ignored each other for obvious reasons. When they finally arrived at their destination the real horror began.

3 minutes later

"Could everyone get in their teams a take a collared ball out of the big hat the color will tell you what maze to go in by the name of the maze, which is written on them, does everyone understand," the owner explained.

"Yes!" The whole school answered and ran in their 8 (Or 9) people groups to the big hat.

Toshiro looked at the ball he had picked up for his group (The others were too busy arguing over who could pick it) before finally saying the color and name, "White, the Ice ring, weird."(If you don't understand keep reading)

"Did you pick that one on purpose or something?" Ray asked him.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Akina whispered under her breath.

**"Hey isn't that my name transferred into English?"** Hyourinmaru asked.

_"Yes, yes it is,"_ Toshiro answered the Ice dragon, "No I just picked it at random."

"Ok," Mire said happily, "Let's get going so we can get on with our lives."

Toshiro followed right behind the others with a very board expression on his face.

Toshiro and the others quickly found out why it was called the ice ring, the ground and the walls were made entirely of ice! They all nearly (Or in some cases entirely) fell on their buts the second they entered.

The prep patrol began to get all made and acted like it was some sort of crime. It made him wonder how they had been sent to that school in the first place, they seemed like the type of students teachers love to have in their classrooms.

"This is even better then the sand tomb!" Ray yelled in excitement, "Bet you I won't fall down!"

Toshiro snuck up behind Ray and ever so slightly pushed him, making him lose his balance and falling down in a hilarious way! It was immature but Toshiro just couldn't resist, he was practically asking for it, maybe he was spending too much time there, but at the moment he didn't care!

Everyone, even the preps burst out into laughter!

"Ya ya, laugh it up," Ray told them, slightly impressed by Toshiro, "I have trained you well young panda."

"Panda? Isn't the saying grasshopper?" Mire asked brain hurting slightly.

"Ray changed it, now stop thinking so hard, you'll injure your brain," Abila said, smirking at her own words.

(Note: Through this they have already started walking and have covered a bit of ground already)

"Hey!" The two offended peoples complained.

"Is for horses, nitwits," Akina said, not being able to resist the chance to be smarter than Ray.

"Nitwhaties?" Mire asked, once again hurting her brain thinking about it.

"It's a fancy word for idiot," Toshiro informed her.

"Akina that's not very…"

"Wait a second, do you hear that!" Ray announced, everyone stayed quiet and listened. A low rumbling seemed to be coming closer.

To be continued…

MNR: sorry for the cliffy, I just wanted to update tonight, you know I think people might have thought I had quite.

WXW: And that would make her look dumber

MNR: Meanie!

Both: Read and review!


	13. PT2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

IMPORTANT WORDS BELOW MUST BE READ!

Mist: Ok there will be some major changes to this chapter; I would really appreciate it if everyone would stop to tell me what they think of the rewritten parts. And yes I know that I am doing this out of order but… I'm going to JUST rewrite the waterslides chapter, and then I'm going to write the sequel, the REAL sequel this time. I thank everyone for being so patient with me.

MNR: sorry about the cliffy, I don't like them either

WXW: And sorry ahead of time if this hurts your brain while trying to understand it

MNR: And review please!

WXW: Spoiler alert: this might have a little twisty in it that may or may not result in secrets being revealed and pasts…

MNR: Stop! Let them read!

WXW: Fine spoil my fun…

**********************************13

PT 2

Toshiro let a small gasp escape his lips when he spotted exactly WHAT had made that noise. It resembled a hallow in the fact that it had a large body and a strange face but the riatsu was like nothing the young captain had ever sensed before in his after-life.

The creature had a large reptilian body with green and grey scales and large spikes. Its face was wrinkled and twisted as though it was in pain, or insane, and judging from the look in its eyes he was going to go with the latter.

Those eyes…

The eyes frightened Toshiro the most…

The eyes were reversed and waved. The pupil was glowing a bright crimson red and the design of an upside down crimson red star seemed to see right through him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Toshiro muttered to himself as he looked up at it. He was faintly aware of the fact that Mire was clinging tightly to his arm.

"A seriously messed up demon…" Ray muttered from beside him. "It seems that it's been mutated by something… Stay behind me, I'll take care of this joker."

Toshiro looked over at his friend with confusion. "Who the hell made you the demon expert?" Toshiro asked him, "And how do you plan on defeating this thing when you can't even beat me in P.E.?"

Ray twitched at his comment. "You just beat me because I go easy on you," Ray told him as he turned towards him with a very un-Ray-like serious expression. "I only use an eighth of my power on you, if I used anymore I could hurt you. Badly."

Toshiro was a little taken-aback by the other boy. _"One eighth? That's what he just said right?"_ Toshiro asked his dragon partner. **_"Yes, but… don't you go easy on him two?" _**The dragon asked him. _"I use one fourth of my power… that means that he's…"_ **_"Easily twice as powerful as you?"_**

Toshiro didn't want to answer that.

"Look, I know that this might sound strange but you all need to trust me," Ray was talking to an annoyed looking Abila.

"Why should we trust someone who has been LIEING to us for a few YEARS?" Abila snapped at their leader effectively terrifying him.

"Because I'm your friend?" Ray offered weakly.

"Ok, good enough for me," Abila backed down with a smirk.

"Now that that's all worked out," Mire was still clinging to Toshiro's arm, "Can Ray please get rid of the creepy demon that keeps staring at us, it's REALLY starting to creep me out!"

Ray smiled at them happily. "It will be gone in a moment Mire," He told her softly before looking Toshiro right in the eyes. "And what about you? You've been rather quiet? Do I have your trust?"

A million things ran through Toshiro's mind at that exact second. He shouldn't trust Ray, at least not until he talks to Yamamoto. He needed to think about it. He could say no. He could say that he never trusted him. He could tell him that he was a jerk for keeping this a secret for so long. He could tell him that the twelfth division would love to 'examine' him. He could leave and contact headquarters and tell them what was up. But he did none of that. Instead he told the other boy what HE wanted to tell him.

"Your my friend Ray, one of the first friends I've had that weren't ten years older than me," He told him as a bit of an understatement, most of his friends were hundreds of years older than him, "Of course I trust you."

Ray smiled at him. "Thanks man."

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to face the apparently vocal demon. "Are any of you four Mystics going to attack me? Or can I just eat you?"

Ray glared at the creature.

"Ray, what's a Mystic?" Mire asked their leader.

"Don't worry about it," Ray told her but did not take his eyes off the demon this time, "It's a word for people with powers. It's the reason that the four of us can see ghosts."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Abila yelled at him.

The group then heard a demonic laughter as someone he didn't recognise walked out from behind one of the walls and stopped right next to the demon. Toshiro had been about to yell for the man to run but didn't when he got a good look at him.

The man was wearing a large white lab coat and black pants. The man also had spiky black hair and neon green eyes. The man was smirking at them and seemed to be analysing them.

**_"I don't like the looks of this guy,"_** Hyourinmaru muttered to him.

Toshiro agreed.

"Now what do we have here?" The man's voice was loud as though he was making sure that everyone was paying attention to him. "Three mystics and a failed hybrid experiment!"

Ray looked directly at Toshiro when the man said hybrid.

"Who are you?" Toshiro snapped at him. How come he had the feeling that he was being called a hybrid?

The man smirked and took a step forward but backed down when Ray lifted what appeared to be a keychain shaped like a sword. "I go by many names," He told him, "But you may call me Dr. Death, or just Dr. D if you want to be informal."

"What do you want?" Ray growled at this Dr. Death guy.

"There are many things I want, but at the moment I will settle for capturing four new test subjects," He eyed Toshiro evilly, "I've heard of project 'Half-dead' before… but I never thought that that mad man would actually go through with it. Tell me child, are you even aware that your entire existence is a lie? Did you know that you are simply a morbid expara-"

Dr. Death's rant was quickly cut short by Ray's first connecting with the others face before grabbing the psycho by his shirt.

"Talk, now!" Ray growled, "Who sent you here and what is with these lies?"

Dr. Death continued to smirk. "I work for no one," he laughed. "And I am not lying, is that boys name not Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Ray glared even more.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The man started laughing as Ray threw him. "I have to go now but I'm sure that my little friend will have no trouble taking you little brats down, and if not… well who cares!"

And with that the psycho disappeared.

Ray took one look at the demon before punching right through its head causing it to, for lack of better word, shatter.

"Are you ok?" Abila asked as she put a hand on Ray's shoulder.

Ray brushed her off and walked over to Toshiro and Mire. "I'm fine, what about you?"

Toshiro didn't hear that. He hadn't heard or noticed anything after Ray shut up the doctor.

"My life is a lie?" He whispered out loud.

"Toshiro…" Ray didn't know what to say to that…

Apparently Abila knew exactly what to do.

She punched him right in the gut sending him flying into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He snapped at her.

"You need to chill."

Toshiro smiled at them. "I'll do that."

It took them about three hours to get to the end of that maze after A LOT of trial and error.

But Toshiro didn't mind.

He was with his friends.

The people he could trust with anything.

And he didn't care what some stupid adult said.

"I can't believe how many times we got lost!" Mire whined at the others when they finally arrived causing everyone to laugh at her.

_"Next time we get a map,"_ Toshiro thought to the dragon who only laughed in response.

They only laughed more as they all grabbed their item which was left for them, the items where crystal shaped amulets of many colours. Ray took a blood red one, Mire a yellow one, Abila took a green one, and Toshiro took a light blue one. Ray noticed that there was an extra one that was orange and took it to give to Kai when they got back.

Ray told them that he would explain everything when they got back…

MNR: Sorry I just wanted to get this on quickly if u don't like say so and how we can fix it ota?

WXW: Also we should be uploading a new story soon

MNR: and PTNW is on a temp vk

Mist: So… I hope that you all liked this version, cause it's the official version now


	14. just like day 1, just the exact opposite

Mist: hehe ive been lazy but whistle is going to make me work… Meanie

Whistle: whats mean is the uve taken forever to upload!

Mist: im sorry! But the real reason its taken so long is u want a pairing.

Whistle: is that so much to ask for?

Mist: I'm not good with romance!

Whistle: so that's why this ch took so long… lets get this show on the road

Mist: here begins the start of an actual storyline, up in till now has all been childs play, which is why this is the final ch and hopfully by tomorrow I'll have the second book up, as well as a highly anticipated land of the crazies 3 or iii

Whistle: The next story already has a name, and the name is…

BOTH: Haos: for short but Hero and ostridge squade! KIDDING! The truth, we haven't decided it yet, but we will!

Ch 13: just like day 1, just the exact opposite!

Dissclaimer: don't own bleach

When Toshiro and the others were riding on the back everyone including himself pretended that nothing was wrong. They pretended that Ray had not just killed a demon, attacked a psycho and revieled how strong he really was. Toshiro was curious though, who wouldn't be?

**"You're thinking to much again,"** Hyourinmaru reminded him.

"shut up," Toshiro whispered aloud to the very annoying dragon that occupied his head.

"Toshiro, we're here, get off the bus!" he heard Mire's sweet voice call out to him. Wait sweet voice, when had he thought of Mire's voice as sweet?

**"Someone's got a crush,"** He heard the dragon say evilly and tauntingly.

_"I do not!"_ He screamed at the dragon mentally before running over to Mire apologising quietly. _"What is wrong with me I shouldn't have to deal with this? I am a captain!"_

"Hey Toshiro you look a bit down, whats wrong?" Mire asked him tilting her head to the side causing some of her brown hair cover some of her face making Toshiro want to tuck it back behind her ears but he quickly extinguished the thought.

"Its just Ray and what happened at the maze," Toshiro said looking at the ground.

"Well I know what will make you feel better," Mire said happily, "Stop and stand up straight."

Toshiro did, at first he didn't get the point until.

"You shrank?" Toshiro commented wondering why suddenly Mire was two inches shorter then him instead of the other way around.

"No silly you've grown a whole 4 inched since you first came here!" Mire told him this news with a truly happy look on her face.

"Wow," Was all he could say. It had been so strange here he hardly had time to look in the mirror to see himself growing.

"Te he, looks like I'll have to get used to looking up at you!" She said happily.

"Hey love birds Ray said to get you guys to the room he said he was gonna tell us what the hell is up now," The two heard Kai scream as he ran towards them in his invisible to other people form.

Both Toshiro's and Mire's faces lit up brighter than rudulfs nose. Toshiro was mildly aware that a certain ice dragon was laughing their ass off in some far corner in his mind.

"What did you say!" They both yelled at the other boy, arge kai was so annoying!

Kai laughed as the two chased him all the way back to the room in which the three were separated by Abila and Ray. After the two had settled down they all sat down in a circle exactly like their first day there in the exact same order, with Ray about to say something important.

"Could Toshiro Hitsugaya please come to the office you have a phone call," Yep exactly like the first day here, he wouldn't be surprised if it was Matsumoto who was calling to ask him about his personal life!

"Anyone else getting de ja vew?" Toshiro asked them causing the rooms other occupants to burst out in laughter.

"Don't worry we'll wait for you to get back before we start," Ray assured him.

"Thanks," Toshiro said warmly, something he would never had done on the first day, he had changed a lot.

"A lot has changed," He told the dragon when he knew no one was listening.

**"Yes, but throughout all of this you have become a good person."** The ice dragon told him, **"That heart of ice you had inside you I had thought no one would ever be able to melt it. Those people have proven me wrong."**

"We can't get to attached, barely any hollows show up and when they do they aren't strong," Toshiro commented, "When I tell the head captain about Ray's powers he'll bring us back and leave the school as soon as possible."

**"Then don't tell him!"** The dragon roared, **"I don't want to leave, and I know that you don't!"**

"But I have to tell him everything!" Toshiro said sounding sadder than ever, "I'll get in serious trouble if he found out I was withholding information and in times of war like this I could be killed with treason!" (yes I have decided to change the time zone this is now changed to be set right before the winter war!)

**"Fine, but make Ray sound more stupid and incompetent than usual, we'll have a higher chance of staying here that way,"** The dragon said ending the conversation.

When Toshiro arrived in the office a lady he didn't recognise handed him the phone with a chipper expression, for lack of better word. The Lady then skipped over to the usual office person and asked if she did that right. The two had a short conversation but Toshiro didn't bother to listen in, he had a completely different matter to deal with, whoever was on the other line of the phone was going to decide his future.

"Hello?" He managed to gulp out

"Captain Hitsugaya." The old yet strong voice of the head captain greeted gravely.

"Umm, what is it," Toshiro asked letting a large bit of fear and sadness slip, the fear and sadness that he might have to leave his friends soon.

"Are you sick?" Yamamoto asked him confused.

"No- why?" He said sounding the exact same as before.

"Oh, nothing. Now I want a full status report on everything that's happened, also Matsumoto will be there to pick you up tomorrow morning," The head captain said calmly yet demanding.

The words stopped Toshiro from moving, his heart skipped a beat. That was it he was leaving, why? What was going on? He didn't want to leave!

"Captain Hitsugaya I said that I want a status report!" Yamamoto said sounding greatly annoyed.

"Why! I don't want to leave!" Toshiro said ignoring the command.

"I guess I should have explained that, but what is wrong with you! You're acting like a stupid child! Grow up! It's a good thing you're leaving, being around humans is making you soft like them," Yamamoto said angrily.

"Ray, Mire, Abila, and Kai are NOT weak!" Toshiro screamed into the phone, "Earlier today I saw Ray take down a giant Hollow like creature all by himself, and Mire is a great archer (Although I have not shown it on screen yet because this is a parody not a fighting story like its sequal) Abila could probably beat the living daylights out of Kenpachi and Kai well he has abilities that I've never seen a normal spirit do, NOT weak!"

"Toshiro listen to yourself!" The leader yelled back, "The reason we're calling you back is because Azien has decided to pose as a teacher and capture the SIS as those roommates of yours call themselves. He thinks that their type of spirits could be useful."

"All the better reason for me to stay, to stop that from happening!" He screamed tears running down his face for the first time in years at the thought of that bastard turning his friends into horrible monsters.

"We will not risk losing anymore captains to Azien!" Yamamoto screamed at Toshiro.

"What?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Wouldn't Azien use the SIS against you and force you to do his will if he knew that you cared about those four?" Yamamoto explained.

"Butt-"

"No Butts Toshiro, don't let Azien learn anything, then you WILL leave with Matsumoto tomorrow and you WILL return to Sereitei and you WILL forget about those idiots."

"Yes sir," Toshiro said with as much anger and hated and defiance as possible, which now was enough to even make the powerful soul society ruler shiver slightly.

"Toshiro," Yamamoto began but the younger Shinigami hung up the phone, "I sure hope whatever's gotten into him is reversible."

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Toshiro was chanting as he ran through the halls back to his friends ignoring all for Hyourinmaru's attempts to cool him down. (Both physically and mentally)

When Toshiro got back he hesitated before opening the door, he had made sure his eyes weren't still red from the tears, that would be embarrassing

When he opened the door his heart skipped for the second time that day. There standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by unconscious SIS members, was the most hated man in soul society the most evil traitor, and a most powerful Shinigami. Azien.

"Hello Toshiro-kun, you've grown a bit since the last time I saw you," The traitor said smirking an equally evil smirk.

Toshiro took a subconscious step back and grabbed his soul candy only to have to snatched away from someone behind him.

"Know know, whitey-chan can`t have ya puttin up a fight even iff ya wouldn't win anyways," Gin said evilly with his trademark fox like grin on his face.

"Now now Gin no need to torment him, he can change if he wants," Azien said chuckling, "It won't make a difference to me either way, Shinigami powers or not you wouldn't win against one of us, diffidently not against both of us."

Toshiro glared at Azien but he knew the evil traitor was right, he was doomed beyond anything.

"Looks like you could use some help," A strange distorted voice spoke telepathically to him, he couldn't quite make out if it was male or female but it didn't really matter.

_"Yes,"_ He spoke inwardly.

"Choose a friend any friend of yours that's alive, I will be able to pick only one, choose wisely."

Mist: And for a limited time only YOU can make the choose for US!

Whistle: Well we'll still pick in the end but Mist can`t make up her mind and needs some advice, tell us why you think _ is a good choose

Mist: Slight spooling but necessary, the chooses are.

Ray: A Mysterious Boy you thought you knew so well but are quickly learning that you know nothing about them. He has a strong will and posses grate hidden power but his loyalties are a mystery. The magic of fire blazes in his eyes. (Element Fire – connected with thunder - opposing element of water)

Mire: The Archer, she is sweet inside and out and has the hidden abilities of the magic of healing. Mire is not very strong physically but can pinpoint an enemy's weakness with ease. The magic of wind blows hidden in her heart. (Element Wind – connected with water – opposing element of earth)

Abila: The martial artist, It is a mystery that she with her strength fell at the hands of Azien so quickly. She is hotheaded and hates to back down and will do anything for her friends. the magic of earth lays hidden in her fist. (Element earth – connected with wind – opposing element of fire)

Mist: I probably got them mixed up but right now I am sleepy.

Whistle: We shall hopefully have the sequel out tomorrow depending on if anyone who's reading this actually well replies with their idea's for the baka writer!

MIST: HEY!


End file.
